Goodnight My Angel
by MysticalGoddessOfWords
Summary: If someone had told Walter O'Brien on Christmas Eve 2016 that he would be here at this moment he would have said they were insane. But somehow every single one of his dreams had come true, even the one he never knew he wanted. Set sometime several years in the future after "Wreck the Halls".


**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying I don't own Scorpion… isn't that obvious by now?**

So, I needed a brief reprieve from _Highway to Hell_ and I don't usually do song fics (in fact I usually despise them) **_BUT_** I heard this on Pandora yesterday and I HAD to write it. I needed to write something fluffy and happy and sexy and I'm pretty sure this delivers. It's just a short (well not so short because it's me) little tale set sometime in the future. For the full effect, listen to the song while you read (the Celtic Woman version, not the Billy Joel version) and imagine Paige singing it.

Song lyrics and flashback are in _italics_.

Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Goodnight My Angel_**

Walter heard her voice before he reached the threshold of the nursery.

 _Goodnight, my angel_

His lips curved as Paige's melodic voice quietly drown out the baby's fussing and her cries slowly subsided and turned into snuffles.

 _Time to close your eyes_

He'd been in his home office downstairs, working on a new program, when he thought he heard Emma crying. He'd been lost in his work since Paige had gone to bed just after eight, with the hopes of getting a few hours sleep before the baby woke for her midnight feeding.

 _And save these questions for another day_

At just barely four months, Emma still usually woke once a night. Sometimes she was truly hungry but others she just wanted to _"comfort nurse"_ as Paige and Toby had informed him. Apparently Ralph had done the same thing. It was something lots of babies did and even though it disturbed her precious slumber Walter suspected Paige needed it as much as their daughter did.

 _I think I know what you've been asking me_

Walter leaned against the doorjamb as his eyes drank in the sight of his wife of three years rocking the dark haired infant under the muted light of the lamp in the corner as she sang what had quickly become Emma's favorite lullaby.

 _I think you know what I've been trying to say_

The child suckled hungrily, tonight, her small fist clenched as it rested on the swell her mother's breast. Paige cuddled Emma close as she gently stroked the soft strands of hair that curled around the baby's ear.

 _I promised I would never leave you_

The infant had the unfortunate luck, in Walter's opinion, to have been born with a head full of the crazy dark O'Brien hair.

 _And you should always know_

Of course Paige felt differently because she loved his hair, loved running her fingers through it affectionately, loved tugging on it when she kissed him or when he had his head buried between her thighs.

 _I never will be far away_

Paige brushed her finger tip around the shell of Emma's ear and then down her cheek as the baby's body shivered and then she appeared to sigh contentedly as her eyes fluttered.

 _Goodnight my angel_

Walter sighed because his wife couldn't help herself. She was inherently tactile and both Walter and Ralph, and now Emma, gave her full reign to touch because it soothed her as much as, if not more than, them.

 _Now it's time to sleep_

Paige looked up and smiled as she continued to sing softly, her eyes twinkling as she met his adoring gaze. Her hair was piled on the top of her head in a messy bun because Emma had a habit of yanking on it when she was nursing.

 _And still so many things I want to say_

She was so beautiful it made Walter's chest ache. Paige had always been lovely to him, even before he started truly paying attention. But once he'd fallen in love with her, she became stunning in his eyes, at times leaving him awestruck and speechless, like on their wedding day.

 _Remember all the songs you sang for me_

However, since she'd given birth, there was something about her that was different. As illogical and scientifically impossible it was she seemed to glow.

 _When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

With happiness. With motherhood. With love. He didn't know.

 _And like a boat out on the ocean_

All he did know was that since she brought their daughter into the world, after thirty eight grueling hours of labor, she was truly the most beautiful woman he'd ever set eyes on.

 _I'm rocking you to sleep_

Emma grunted softly around Paige's nipple and she looked back down at the baby in her arms. As if drawn like a moth to a flame, Walter pushed off the doorjamb and approached slowly, grateful for the plush carpet under his feet because his daughter didn't like being interrupted when mommy was feeding her.

 _The water is dark and deep inside this mother's heart_

Walter stopped several feet away and just stared, committing the sight to memory. He wanted to be closer to them but he waited as Paige shifted Emma to her other breast first.

 _You'll always be a part of me_

The little girl complained with a soft growl before she latched onto the new nipple. Paige winced as Emma suckled her hard, likely in retaliation, and Walter winced along with his wife. He knew from experience, and not necessarily good experience, how sensitive Paige's breasts were now.

"Look, Emme, its daddy," Paige whispered against the crown of Emma's head as she stopped singing, briefly, to brush a whisper soft kiss against her.

Walter stepped closer and lowered to his knees next to the rocker.

 _Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_

He reached up and brushed his fingertips over the top of Emma's head and she lifted her eyes in his direction, eyes that were fighting staying open, and Walter doubted she could see him but he had a feeling she knew he was there.

 _And dream how wonderful your life will be_

Paige reached out and slipped her fingers into Walter's hair just above his ear, crooking her fingers and scratching gently on the spot that made him want to purr. His eyes fluttered like his daughter's and he turned his face to press a kiss to Paige's palm.

 _Someday a child may cry_

Paige's voice lowered as Emma's lips loosened and slipped off her nipple. She pulled her pajama top over to cover her breast and she shifted.

 _And if you sing this lullaby_

Walter stood up and helped Paige out of the rocker. She walked over to the crib and laid the baby down, tucking her blanket around her, as she sang the last line of the lullaby.

 _Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

She bent down and kissed Emma's head and Walter did the same when she stepped back and buttoned her pajama top. He turned to her and she reached for his hand, lifting her finger to her lips as she motioned with her head toward the hallway.

"Are you done working?" Paige whispered as she led him across the hall to their bedroom.

He wasn't anywhere near done. But he nodded and followed her because he'd follow her anywhere; to the ends of the earth if she asked. Walter closed the door behind them as Paige checked to make sure the baby monitor was turned up.

"Did you hear her crying downstairs?" Paige asked as she turned to face him. "I don't think I heard her at first because by the time I realized it wasn't a dream she was screaming."

"I don't think she was crying long because I only heard it briefly before I heard your voice as you crossed the hall."

Paige yawned. "Okay. Come to bed then."

Walter chuckled at the way she said it because it sounded motherly and was just so matter of fact.

"I need to take a shower first." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Go to sleep, love. I won't be long."

* * *

Walter had just stepped into the shower when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Paige? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," came her reply from the other side of the shower door. "I just have to pee."

Walter sighed and shook his head. In all their years together he and Paige had an, unspoken, respect for each other's personal space. And not once did either of them intrude on the other while they were in the bathroom.

Until six months ago.

But one morning, when Paige was almost seven months pregnant, Walter was taking his morning shower and Paige come barreling in like the devil was on her tail.

 _"_ _Paige? What the? What's wrong?" Walter sputtered as he turned off the water and frantically reached for the towel. His first thought was she was in labor but it was too early for that._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she panted heavily. "But Ralph is in the other bathroom and I can't hold it any longer."_

 _Walter wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower to find Paige sitting on the toilet with a look of relief on her face._

 _Even though he'd seen every inch of her, at very close range, he turned around abruptly._

 _"_ _Paige, what are you doing?" he asked horrified as he closed his eyes because he could still see her in the reflection of the mirror._

 _She snorted out a laugh. "Walter, relax. I'm just peeing. The baby has been nudging my bladder since I woke up and she finally decided a good swift jab was in order. I almost didn't make it."_

 _"_ _We don't urinate in front of each other," he sounded just as horrified and she continued to chuckle._

 _"_ _Oh don't be a prude. It's a simple bodily function. Get over it." She spoke again before he could respond. "You better get used to seeing a female urinate in front of you because your daughter will most definitely pee, at some point, when you're in the middle of changing her diaper. Ralph peed on me dozens of times when he was a baby. Got me in the eye more than once."_

 _"_ _Ew," Walter shuddered and she laughed at him again. As much as he loved her laugh, he didn't think having urine squirted into one's eyes was funny. Nor was it sterile. At least his daughter wouldn't have the anatomy to shoot him in the eyes._

 _He heard the toilet paper roll spinning and then Paige shifting, huffing the way she did, recently, when she exerted herself. Finally the toilet flushed._

 _She waddled past him on her way to the sink to wash her hands. "You can open your eyes now."_

 _He looked at her and saw she had absolutely no embarrassment on her face._

 _She turned and smiled at him, laughter and affection in her eyes, as she pressed her lips to his before she turned to walk out of the bathroom._

 _"_ _You better hurry up and you'll be late meeting Cabe for breakfast."_

Now Paige didn't hesitate to use the bathroom in front of him. But after what he saw when she gave birth, _nothing_ fazed the genius.

"Flushing," Paige called softly and Walter barely had time to jump out of the water stream before he got scalded.

* * *

Walter tugged his t-shirt over his head as he stepped into the bedroom. When he was in the shower he remembered that he'd forgotten to bring pajamas into the bathroom. He thought he was going to have to risk waking Paige by turning on the bedroom light but he was pleasantly surprised to find she'd left a pair of flannel pajama pants and a blue t-shirt on the counter when she'd come in to use the toilet.

Veronica wasn't joking when she said Paige had a weird fetish about plaid. He owned more pairs of plaid flannel pajama paints than any one man could wear in an entire lifetime, all purchased by his wife since they'd become a couple. Not that he would usually wear them for long because she was very adept at getting him out of them.

He flipped the bathroom light off and let his eyes adjust to the dark, the small nightlight Paige kept in the bathroom providing just enough light so he could walk to the bed. He climbed in and slipped under the covers.

He turned toward Paige, intending to scoot up behind her and pull her against his chest. He found he was no longer able to sleep unless she was in his arms, or at least pressed against him in some way. For the two nights she was in the hospital when Emma was born he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

As he brought his arm around her she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, love. Did I wake you?"

She shook her head gently as she pressed against him, wrapping her arm around his waist and he pulled her closer. She hummed softly and brushed her lips against his throat eliciting a soft growl from him.

"Paige, it's late and you're exhausted," he murmured even as he buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply.

He felt her smile against his cheek as she turned her face to kiss him.

"You know I always sleep better after I come around you," she purred and his arms tightened around her. She knew what her talking like that did to him. She loved to tease him with her words as much as with her body and she knew when she did, it would short circuit his brain and he'd do whatever she asked.

And because he was feeling so intensely for her tonight, after seeing her with Emma, he was unable to resist her temptation and he tilted her face up and captured her lips.

He kissed her softly, urging her to open her mouth as he ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips. She sighed and granted him access as she slipped her hands beneath the back of his shirt and dug her fingernails gently into the skin of her lower back.

Walter reached down and gripped her thigh, hiking it over his as he pressed his pelvis against her. Every slow, deep, swipe of her tongue against his got him harder and he slid one hand up and along her thigh before sliding around her ass. He dipped his fingertips into the back waistband of her pajamas as she wriggled and writhed against him.

He'd been hesitant and awkward when they'd first become intimate, but once he'd gained more confidence in his ability to pleasure her, after memorizing her every reaction to his touch, Walter turned into an incredible lover. He was loving and gentle and generous, always focused on her pleasure first.

Sure, they had their moments of wild, passionate, and as Toby would say, monkey sex, which was almost always initiated by her, and thoroughly enjoyed by him. But the majority of their intimacy was slow and tender with Walter worshiping in her ways she'd never imagined was possible.

Who would have ever known Walter O'Brien was such a romantic, giving and tender lover. The man who for over thirty years insisted that romantic love was a fairy tale and the effect of touch and kiss was junk science, would still often tremble in her arms when they made love.

His confidence in his knowledge and ability to love and pleasure her, the way he felt she deserved, had increased. And now, after more than five years together, three of them married, his desire for her, desire he never imagined he was capable of feeling, was overwhelming at times. And he was unable to keep his hands off her when they were alone, which ultimately led to so many practice sessions that Walter was now an expert on exactly what to do to pleasure her.

That was a side of her husband no one knew about, no one had ever seen, and no one but her ever would.

Paige pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, tearing her lips away as she sat up. She wiggled her hips and he groaned as he gripped her thighs and bucked beneath her.

Paige looked down at him in the dark, the nightlight providing just enough muted light so she could see his face. She hiccupped softly at the intense look in his eyes. Since he'd admitted his love for her, since he let himself feel it and embrace it, the way her looked at her always left her breathless.

Walter O'Brien loved more intensely than anyone she'd ever known and to be the woman on the receiving end of it was a wondrous thing.

She slowly started unbuttoning her pajama top. His eyes flashed darker with desire and they dropped to watch her fingers slowly release each button.

In the four months since she'd given birth, Paige's body had mostly returned to its pre-pregnancy figure. She was still softer and rounder, more than she would have liked, in many places, but Walter seemed to enjoy her new figure.

At the very least he loved her new, fuller breasts because she caught him ogling them a lot.

He often sat with her and watched her feed Emma, saying he enjoyed watching them together, but Paige suspected it was also partially because her boobs were exposed. Her husband was a breast man, and his obsession with them had always played an important role in their lovemaking, even when hers were just their normal "B" cup. But now she was almost bursting out of a C cup and he took liberties with her, and them, as often as she'd let him.

Paige felt his fingers flex against the flesh of her thighs as she reached the last button and then opened her top. She shrugged it down her arms and off her shoulders. He breasts were heavy but lighter than normal because Emma just nursed.

But while she still felt somewhat full her daughter had probably taken enough so that Walter could have free reign with her tonight. Sometimes she was so sensitive she couldn't bear to have him touch her boobs at all. But tonight she was aching for him, and she felt her entire body pulsing in anticipation of his touch.

Everywhere.

"Mo grá," he murmured as he reached up and gently cupped both breasts just as she leaned down to kiss him again.

She smiled against his lips. When his desire for her took over, his Irish accent would slip out and he'd resort to Gaelic, which was the only language his maternal grandmother spoke. When he gave himself over to her, every defense, every hesitation, every wall he'd ever erected crumbled.

And Walter O'Brien exhibiting absolute vulnerability was a miraculous thing to behold. And Paige was humbled by his trust.

Walter moaned into Paige's mouth as he gently massaged the round globes, brushing his thumb just beneath her nipple. He knew he needed to be careful; otherwise she'd squirt him. Although breast milk didn't faze Walter, in fact he quite liked it; it could make a mess that required them both to shower when they were done if they weren't careful.

Walter worried, at first, if she would find him perverted but, when he admitted it to her; she just smiled at him, kissed him, told him she loved him and then guided his mouth to her breast.

Paige whimpered and trembled as Walter's thumbs caused a jolt of desire to shoot down the center of her body and pool low and deep in her belly. She sat up again, pulling him with her as she pulled her lips away panting.

Walter moved with her, unwilling to release her breasts, and buried his face in her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. His lips ghosted over her skin as his hands grew bolder.

"Walter," Paige whispered his name as she first pressed her lips against his ear and then sunk her teeth gently into the lobe. His tongue swirled over her skin, down the hollow of her throat as his thumb just barely brushed her nipple, now, and he could feel her milk bubbling against the pad.

She gasped softly and it morphed into a moan as she pressed down, feeling him hard beneath her, She slid on hand down between them and slipped her fingers into his pajama pants.

She felt him grit his teeth against the top swell of her breast as she wrapped her hand around him. She tugged and felt him surge in her palm just as his lips reached her nipple. He exhaled a hot breath and he growled softly before his lips closed around the protruding bud.

Paige arched her back as his tongue swirled around and over her nipple before he applied a light suction. His eyes rolled back and he groaned as her milk released.

Walter wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her body closer stamping down the urge to suck harder.

"Oh god," Paige moaned long and low and her hand faltered as she felt the sensation all the way down to her center. She felt a rush of arousal soak her panties and she pulled her hand out of his pants and lifted it to press on the back of his neck.

This felt _nothing_ like nursing a child and her entire body trembled with pleasure as he released her nipple with a gentle pop before he wrapped his lips around the other one. She slid her hand upward and gripped the soft strands of Walter's hair, tugging, before she pulled his mouth away. She lifted his face up and capturing his lips in a deep, soft kiss.

Walter laid back and then rolled them so Paige was on her back. He settled between her thighs and pressed her into the mattress. Paige pouted when he pulled his lips away. She looked up at him as he pushed onto his knees and reached behind his back and lifted his shirt over his head.

He reached for her and ran his hands over her soft skin, starting at her hips, over her belly, which still had a slight paunch, and he smiled because it was one of the things he found the most beautiful about her now. She'd carried their daughter there and there was nothing more miraculous than that.

"I love you," Paige breathed as she let him explore.

"I love you," he replied as he met her eyes, his hands traveling up her body and once again finding her breasts.

"You're leaking, love."

She grinned as he deliberately avoided her nipples now. "Yup," she said as she grasped the waistband of her pajama pants and started to push them down her hips. "Looks like it might get a little messy tonight."

Walter frowned when he had to stop caressing her breasts in order to help her remove the rest of her pajamas. When the fabric was removed and tossed to the floor beside them Paige got to her knees and turned around.

"She didn't take much so we may want to do it this way," she purred and wiggled her ass as she looked, mischievously, over her shoulder at him.

A low growl rose in Walter's chest as he moved behind her, his knees between hers, as he fluttered his fingertips up and down her back. She trembled and sighed his name softly as she arched her back. His hands slid lower, over her ass and he gripped to soft flesh as he leaned down and pressed a kiss in the center of her back.

Paige's head fell forward and she hiccupped when he slipped one finger inside her as the others strummed over her clit. The gasp quickly turned into a low moan.

"Oh, god, I need you so much."

Walter pumped his fingers several times, as she pushed back against him, but then he frowned again. He didn't want her this way tonight.

He wanted to see her. He wanted her beneath him. He wanted to feel those glorious breasts, leaking or not, pressed against him as he made love to her.

He slipped his finger out of her and grasped her hips.

"Walter?" she said his name as she lifted her head and looked over her shoulder again.

"Turn around, love."

She did as he asked her face a mask of confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he murmured as he helped her to lie back, tugging her down to the middle of the bed as he smiled. "I just want to see you tonight."

Paige's eyes softened and she let her thighs fell open, baring every inch of her to his gaze. Walter was infinitely grateful he had impeccable night vision as he soaked in the sight of her.

"Lovely," he murmured as he moved over and settled on top of her, resting his hips in the cradle of her thighs. Their chests pressed together and Paige tensed for a few seconds before she relaxed beneath him.

"Kiss me," she begged on an exhaled sigh.

He happily obliged her, capturing her lips as he circled his hips, pressing against her. He groaned softly as he felt the heat of her through his pajamas but as much as he wanted to just shove them down and push inside her, he wanted to just kiss her first.

Walter loved kissing Paige. He loved kissing her more than he'd ever thought he would love kissing. His limited kissing experience prior to her had not endeared him to the activity. It was wet and messy and he never enjoyed it, only kissing the few girlfriends he had just out of obligation.

But the first time he kissed Paige in the garage all those years ago, everything changed. He thought the top of his head was going to pop off when their lips fused. She tasted sweet and soft and if she hadn't pulled away he probably would have lifted her onto her desk taken her right then in there.

Walter didn't believe in regrets anymore, knowing they were futile because nothing could be done to change the past. But there had been many times over the years he regretted all the ways he screwed up and pushed her ways and hurt her. But when she was with him like this, beneath him, loving him, there was nothing he'd change about getting here because all that mattered was that they did.

For several long minutes Walter just kissed his wife. Long, slow, deep kisses until the need for oxygen became too much and their lips parted, just long enough to inhale, and then his lips were on hers again.

He slid his hand down between their bodies and slipped over her mound. His fingers speared through her arousal as the tips brushed over her clit before sliding lower. Her arousal coated his fingers and he slipped first one into her before he added another one when she whimpered against his lips.

Paige sunk her short nails into the base of his back as she moaned and bucked gently.

He removed one finger and flicked it over the tip of her clit as she began rocking her hips gently beneath him. Her arousal soaked through the front of his pajamas and he groaned.

Paige's whimpers increased in volume and her breath came in faster pants.

"Off," she grunted softly against his lips as she reached down and pushed at the back of his pants.

Walter shifted and pushed his pants down his thighs as they both struggled to free him from the confines of the material. Frustrated with their lack of progress, he pulled his lips away and pushed up to his knees again.

"Damn it," he muttered and Paige chuckled as she watched him shimmy and wiggle and fall to the side as he struggled.

He narrowed his eyes at her as he finally divested himself the pants and crawled up over her again.

"You think that's funny?" he asked with a playful pout.

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around him. He pressed against her and she felt the head of his shaft brush over her clit. Her chuckles subsided as they were replaced with a hiccup and then a soft moan.

"Please, Walter," she begged lifting her head to kiss him.

"Goddess," he choked against her lips as he slipped inside her with no hesitation.

She was so wet and so warm and so soft Walter thought he'd died and gone to a heaven he didn't believe existed. At least until Paige came into his life. Scientific studies confirmed that consciousness continues even after death. It was the basis for his research in his quest to save his sister. That research had advanced exponentially in the years since her death, with numerous studies of those who had suffered cardiac arrest but were eventually revived, so one could argue there _was_ life after death.

But Walter didn't believe there was the existence of a spiritual realm, a level of existence higher than and outside of the physical universe. But if he was ever proven wrong in his belief it would be because of the existence of woman beneath him.

He moved slowly, thrusting gently as her body adjusted and accommodated him. She rocked beneath him, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts, and lifted her legs to wrap them around his hips. Their tongues caressed in the same lazy rhythm as their movements and Walter found himself running his hands down the sides of her body, his fingers flexing in her soft flesh before he slid his hand beneath her ass and tilted her hips so he could slip impossibly deeper.

Paige gasped into his mouth when she felt the change in the angle. She circled her hips and ground her clit against the base of his shaft causing her body to jerk and shudder from the pleasure. Walter pushed up on his hands as he continued to thrust steadily, long strokes as she felt every glorious inch of him fill her.

Walter reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers but he was starting to get overwhelmed. It still happened sometimes when they were intimate. He was so filled with and surrounded by her that everything started to pulse, his heart hammered in his chest and his brain felt like it was going to short circuit as his body began to tremble.

He buried his face in her neck, continuing to thrust, his body on autopilot. A sound resembling a choking hiss escaped, his hot breath covering her throat as he started gasping for air.

Paige knew instantly what was happening and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back down on top of her. She stopped moving, tightening both her arms and legs around him to stop him from pumping into her and she pressed her lips to his ear.

"I've got you, love," she said using the endearment he now called her regularly. She only used it at times like these but it always seemed to center him and bring him back to her. "I've got you, love."

His breathing slowed, his heartbeat evened out in his chest, and the scent of her surrounded him and grounded him again.

"Grá mo shaol," he murmured.

Paige smiled and pressed kisses along his jaw until she met his lips.

"I love you," she whispered into his mouth and, knowing he was alright, she started rolling her hips again, slowly, lifting and arching her back as he started to move inside her. She let him catch back up with her and, as always, it didn't take long. Soon they were panting and swallowing each other's gasping cries and moans of pleasure.

Walter felt the telltale tingling that always started at the base of his spine then crawled down and settled in his testicles. His thrusts became jagged and he knew he was close so he focused on the feel of her beneath him and around him. If he focused he could gauge how close she was too.

She wasn't there quite yet. Even though Paige was very easily aroused, her orgasms, at least since she gave birth, were harder to reach. But that wasn't uncommon for postpartum women.

Walter just had to work a little harder to get her there and he was a man who thrived on challenges. He released her lips and slipped his hand down between their bodies again. He settled on his elbow and pulled his hips back slightly so he could brush his fingers over her clit unencumbered.

He watched her face as her eyes fluttered and soft whimpers escaped her lips. She rolled her hips in smaller circles and ground her clit against the base of his shaft causing a short grunt to escape his lips.

If someone had told him on Christmas Eve 2016 that he would be here at this moment he would have said they were insane. But somehow every single one of his dreams had come true, even the one he never knew he wanted.

Overwhelmed once again with love for her, he leaned down and murmured against her ear. "Thank you."

Paige heard the emotion in his voice and she stopped rolling her hips and pulled his head out of her neck.

"What for?" she asked breathlessly.

He smiled and kissed her starting to thrust again as his hand slid over to and gripped the soft flesh of her hip, holding her steady because if she started rolling her hips again he was going to erupt.

"For bringing her into the world," he said simply, sincerely.

He didn't need to clarify who _her_ was and Paige felt tears spring to her eyes. They softened as she saw the truth of his words in the depths of his eyes. Walter was head over heels in love with his daughter and it was in these moments that she fell in love with her husband all over again.

"I couldn't have done it without you," she replied with an impish grin, needing to lighten the moment or she was going to sob. She tightened her body around him and rolled her hips again.

"T-that's t-t-true," he stuttered as his eyes crossed.

Paige pulled his lips to hers. "Thank _you,_ " she whispered. "For giving her to me."

"Any….anytime," he again stuttered in reply, pumping and thrusting, and Paige coughed out a little laugh because she was sure he had no idea what he was saying.

Walter O'Brien wouldn't survive watching her give birth again. He'd barely survived it the first time when he cracked his head open after passing out just as Emma came into the world. The scar on his forehead, just next to his hairline, was still red enough to be noticeable and was almost a mirror image to the one on his chin.

Paige cupped his face in her hands and tilted it down. She pressed a soft kiss against the now healed wound before pulling his lips back to hers.

Nope! She'd definitely given birth to her last child. But she was more than fine with that because she had everything and everyone she'd ever need.

Another low groan escaped Walter as she arched her back and tightened her thighs. His hips faltered and then he started thrusting again, harder and deeper. Long strokes that brought her closer and closer to the edge.

"Walter," she whimpered as she felt her orgasm starting low and deep.

"Yes," he hissed through clenched teeth when he felt her tightening around him.

Paige arched her back deeper and pressed her breasts against his chest. Their skin was sticky and wet from her leaking but they were both used to this.

Paige's orgasm rolled over her in long slow waves and she felt Walter surge and thrust once, then twice, before his hips stilled and he spilled inside her. His entire body shuddered on top of her as she convulsed gently beneath him.

Everything vanished and Walter's entire world came down to the feeling of her. Everything in his world was all about her, now, because she _was_ his world.

Reality came back to Walter in increments and he panted harshly against her neck as she gently scratched her nails up and down his back. Slowly their breathing synched and Paige shifted beneath him, wincing as she moved.

"Ugh, I think we're stuck together."

Walter chuckled. "Yeah, that feels about right…er, well not right, but you know what I mean."

He pushed up on his hands and they both groaned softly as their chests separated.

"I'll get a warm facecloth," Walter said as pulled out of her and then rolled over and stood up. He grabbed his pajama pants and walked toward the bathroom.

Paige pushed up into a sitting position and then leaned over the side of the bed to grab her pajamas. She slipped her pants up her legs and shrugged into her top but left it unbuttoned.

Walter returned a minute later rubbing a soapy washcloth over his pectorals as he walked toward the bed. He handed held the cloth out to her and she took it and wiped the sticky milk from both her breasts.

"Thanks," she said as she handed the cloth back to him and he returned it to the bathroom while she buttoned her top.

Walter returned again a minute later and climbed into bed beside her, slipping under the covers she was already beneath. He held his arms open and she settled against his side, smiling, and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat as she whispered her love for him once more.

Even though he didn't believe in celestial beings, Walter once again trembled under her touch before he pulled her closer, and turned his head to brush his lips against the shell of her ear.

"Goodnight my angel."

* * *

"Mo grá" - Gaelic for "My Love"

"Grá mo shaol" - Gaelic for "Love of My Life"

Thanks again for reading. Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
